


Good and Evil

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: Fuujin</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good and Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: Fuujin

Fuujin was born a blind orphan in a world where nobody cared about anything but themselves.

By the time she was ten Fuujin had seen and done and suffered more terrible things than most people even hear about in their lifetimes. Then a beautiful raven-haired angel in the street took pity on her, and patted her head as she walked past where Fuujin sat and begged.

Years later, the past would come to Fuujin in a dream. She could only remember one thing when she woke: an image of a blue-eyed girl sitting on a doorstep, staring out at nothing.


End file.
